


Unite as One

by CionAltima



Series: X Squad Clones [5]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Gen, family get together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 10:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16216754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CionAltima/pseuds/CionAltima
Summary: X-376 slowly looked up hearing the soft hiss of the door sliding open and blinked as the light bathed the room in a soft glow. Kiddy, his twin, something that even months after being told still seemed so unreal, stood in the doorway in his usual civvy clothes.





	Unite as One

**Author's Note:**

> My Star Wars centric blog is clonesquadxbatch. I have more tid bit facts about my boys there along with my friend posting short stories of our clones interacting!

X-376 slowly looked up hearing the soft hiss of the door sliding open and blinked as the light bathed the room in a soft glow. Kiddy, his twin, something that even months after being told still seemed so unreal, stood in the doorway in his usual civvy clothes.

“Easy Twinsie. Yer brothers are being released soon. Ya wanna go join em?”

X-376 couldn’t help it as his lips twitched up in a slight smile. He’d wanted to stay close to his batchmate’s sides, but he himself was still recovering and Mighty needed the space in the medbay to help his brothers. He slowly unfolded his stiff limbs from the curled up position he had decided to sleep in and grabbed the grey helmet by his side. Isabel had been kind enough to get him a replacement since Kiddy hadn’t had time to grab his armor when he high tailed it out of the dilapidated base with a passed out X-376 in his arms.

X-376 clutched his helmet to his chest as he slowly swayed over to Kiddy to plant his head against the other’s shoulder. He took a deep breath before doubling over wheezing. He felt Kiddy’s hand hesitantly rub his buzzed hair as he fumbled for the puff in the pocket of his blacks. He held the device up to his mouth and inhaled the puff of medicine, held his breath for ten seconds before exhaling and repeated the steps one more time.

The pair walked through the base once X-376 had collected himself and made one quick stop at the kitchen. Regal had holed himself in the room for most of the day cooking, arranging the plates of food, and sketching out symbols in between to try and calm his nerves, but it wouldn’t really be alright until he saw X-376’s batchmates actually awake and eating. Mighty was already so busy with so many patients he didn’t need to go running off to him again to make sure that he covered everything the X squad needed that their previous meals had sorely lacked.

“Let us take the food to them.” X-376 gently said while giving Regal the space he needed. “It’ll be a bit better than having complete strangers surrounding them.”

He went quiet, completely missing Regal’s reply as he went over what he had just stated. Strangers. He basically was one to the rest of his squad. Before he could spiral deeper into his mind the heavy weight of a hand on his shoulder caused him to jerk back to the present.

“Hey, Regal said it ain’t such a bad idea.” Kiddy said with a smile on his face. “C’mon ‘m sure they gotta big appetite from all that restin.”

By the time the two made it to the central barracks that Kiddy’s sibs had put together for the X squad they had passed Mighty, who once again reassured X-376 that they were healing as expected. X-376 didn’t need to speak a single word, Mighty could just tell it was what he needed to hear. Once he was inside the room it was a shock to see all his brothers resting in beds with machines hooked up to them. He resisted the urge to just start pulling apart tubes and wiring then and there. This wasn’t Krell’s doing. They were safe. His twin’s sibs had made sure of that.

A groan filled the room as X-377 rolled onto his side and curled up into a ball. This only caused his back to flare up in pain as the motion pulled on the still healing burned skin on his back and neck. X-376 carefully set down the plates of food he was carrying and moved over to his waking brother to try and calm him. As soon as X-377’s eyes snapped open, frantically taking in his surroundings he started shrieking.

There were two X-376’s in front of him as they attempted to keep him from hurting himself in his panicked state. The room was not back at their base, and there were wires and tubes attached to him. He flailed mindlessly just trying to pull off any and all of the wires attached to some force forsaken machine. His amber eyes were blown wide as he froze up at the though of this being a sick hallucination Krell was putting him through, but why would the cot beneath him actually feel soft? Not just the cot, but blankets. There were blankets covering him!

The shrieking had not only awoken the rest of the X squad but had Mighty and Isabel shoving to get in the door. Clearly the two of them had different intentions. Isabel looked ready for a fight in her shining white and blinding blue fabric armor and hefting a Z-6 rotary blaster cannon, a bit overkill, but X-376 could understand her reasoning considering they faced Krell.  
“X-377 was startled, everything is fine.” X-376 sighed, having hoped that they would avoid any sort of sudden appearances.

“Who are you?! Where are we?!” X-379 shouted as he tried to fight off the remaining sedative while getting in a fighting stance. “I will not allow my men to be just killed off!”

“No one knows of your existence. You’re safe.” Mighty said calmly, holding up his hands as he wedged himself past Isabel. “Iz put your gun away.”

“We won’t let nothin’ happen to my twinsie’s batchmates. So, let’s just ya know calm down.”

“Karmeleon?” X-379 looked at Kiddy before glancing over to X-376 who was standing right next to him. “You have the same face.”

“Bloody hell captain we all do.” X-375 wheezed as he cleared his throat. “Are we dead yet?”

Mighty slowly went from brother to brother handing out water pouches for them to drink from. He eyed X-379 and pointed back to the bed. “Medic’s orders lay back down, drink, and eat. You’re all safe here.”

“And uh where exactly is here?” Wire stuttered as his fingers latched onto the wires hooked up to him and began fiddling. “These are high grade.”

“Haunted House.” X-376 answered. “That’s what the Ghost squad calls their base.”

“We thought you were gone.” All eyes turned to X-379 as he sat back down on his cot. His whole frame was shaking as tears poured down his face. “They helped you X-376?”

A grey helmet soon covered X-376’s face as he simply nodded in response to his captain’s question. He couldn’t take the intent flaming amber stare. It didn’t exactly scare him, but attachments weren’t good. They were still in a war, even if they were in some sort of pocket bubble for the moment, any of them could, no, would die at some point fighting for the Republic. He darted from the room. There was just so much. His squad, Kiddy and his brothers, a new home made specifically for them, and the wounds. That was his doing. If he hadn’t followed Kiddy back. If he hadn’t dropped his chip or maybe done better on the mission. None of this would have happened.

He’d been at the Haunted House for months now and knew nearly all he needed to know. Including how to best hide. And that’s what he did. The attachments, the hurt, confusion, pain, love? That’s what he’d seen in his brother’s eyes. He needed to cut it off and swiftly before it became even more dangerous. He smiled to himself as his running was taking him deeper and deeper into the lower levels of the space base. A place without any fear of attachment.


End file.
